Shutaro Noguchi
Shutaro Noguchi is a psychedelic/experimental musician and engineer. Born in Japan and currently residing in Louisville, Kentucky. Since moving there he has performed with a host of different bands in the scene while composing a solo career all his own and performing in the United States and Japan. Biography Shutaro Noguchi was born in Japan on 26 September. At some point in his late teens he would move to the United States to go to college, attaining a college degree and internship at FAME studio in Muscle Shoals, Alabama. In 2010, Shu would move to Louisville, Kentucky and begin working with various bands over the next few years, namely Another 7 Astronauts and K Tranza. At some point just a few years later, Shutaro would begin work on his own solo endeavors, composing music that mixed psychedelic rock with neo-folk and pop akin to his native country. Releasing a 7" single entitled Sun Sai Gai initially via digital in 2012 and as a 7" in 2014, Shutaro would perform live for the first time as a solo performer on 13 February 2014 at Astro Black Records in Louisville (With Dream Eye Color Wheel, Ant'lrd, & Gardener). Performing around Louisville and the occasional out-of-town show, Noguchi would share the stage with the likes of D'arkestra, Tim Kaiser and others, including an appearance at the 5th edition of Cropped Out (With The Sun Ra Arkestra, Tropical Trash and many others). On 6 December 2014, Shutaro released his first full-length entitled Sun Sai Gai 2 via Sophomore Lounge while at the same time performing in California and a five-date tour of Japan. Noguchi would also host a radio program entitled Goodnight Locker (Formerly Midnight Locker) in 2014 on ARTxFM (WXOX 97.1FM) in Louisville. Noguchi would continue to perform in the Kentucky area, writing his own music and performing or producing other bands in the Louisville area. Notable shows in 2015 included a festival in Lexington (Brave Captain Winter Festival: With Globsters, The Elsinores, The Wandering Lake, The Heckse, etc.) and sharing the stage with the likes of Mimi Von Schnitzl, Insect Policy, Pleasure Boys and R. Keenan Lawler. 2016 would see the release of Back of The Horse, an EP featuring alternate takes of songs from Sun Sai Gai 2 and a collaboration with Axel Cooper. Noguchi would begin work on a new studio album while performing with Equipment Pointed Ankh and Anwar Sadat. On 23 September 2017, Noguchi appeared at the seventh edition of Cropped Out Festival in Louisville with a full band for the first time (With Hank Paradis, Axel Cooper and Chris Martin), with a 15-minute psychedelic folk single for African Flower released on 30 September, digitally and as part of a split cassette with Axel Cooper. By the end of 2017 it would be announced Shutaro Noguchi's second solo album Love Super Terranean with artwork provided by Kenichiro Nagao. Love Super Terranean would be released officially on 29 June 2018 with a release party at the Nachbar in Louisville (With R. Keenan Lawler and Copiers). A ten-date tour of the United States would follow through July in support of the album. Discography Solo Discography * Sun Sai Gai (7" Single) (2012, Self-Released) * Sun Sai Gai 2 (Studio Album) (2014, Sophomore Lounge) * Back of The Horse (Extended Play) (2016, Self-Released) * African Flower (Single) (2017, Self-Released) * Love Super Terranean (Studio Album) (2018, Feeding Tube Records) Partial Misc. Discography * Dry Summers - Good Enough Is Great- Keyboards, Recording, Mixing (2015, Sophomore Lounge) * Equipment Pointed Ankh - Equipment Pointed Ankh - Guitar (2016, Sophomore Lounge) * Pleasure Boys - Pleasure - Engineering (2016, Auralgami Sounds) Bands * K Tranza - Performer (2010 - ?) * Another 7 Astronauts - Performer (2010 - ?) * Shutaro Noguchi - All Instruments, Vocals (2012 - Present) * Sapat - Performer (2015) * Dry Summers - Keyboards (2015) * Equipment Pointed Ankh - Guitar (2016 - Present) * Anwar Sadat - Synthesizer (2017 - Present) * The Wretched - Keyboards (2017) Shutaro Noguchi Live Lineup * Shutaro Noguchi - All Instrumentation and Vocals (2012 - 2017), Guitar, Vocals (2017 - Present) * Hank Paradis - Synthesizers (2017 - Present) * Axel Cooper - Bass (2017 - Present) * Chris Martin - Drums (2017 - Present) External Links * Twitter * Bandcamp * Facebook * Soundcloud References Category:Artist Category:Muscle Shoals Category:Alabama Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Japan Category:Experimental Category:Psychedelic Category:Neo-Psychedelia Category:Neo-Folk Category:Folk Category:Drone Category:Experimental Rock